


Something About You

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accounting, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Brutal Murder, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, POV Arthur, Pining Arthur, Protective Arthur, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Arthur is excited to get to know the new neighbors. Lance and Merlin are an interesting pair of brothers who look nothing alike. There's something off about the two of them. But bodies start turning up and Arthur has no idea what is happening. But he's going to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Something About You

Arthur is having a nice normal dream about being a King when the blaring of his ringtone has him nearly tossing himself off the bed.

He checks the time and the ID. Why the fuck would Gwaine be calling him on a Saturday at 10am? Everyone knows he is to be left alone until at least 1.

"Gwaine you better have a good reason to be calling me in a Saturday," Arthur grumbles.

"There's a moving van outside Moriss' old place!" Gwaine says and Arthur nearly leaps out of bed. 

"Wait what? That place has been empty so long I never thought it would get sold!" Arthur says pulling on jeans and a tank top. 

"Get over here! One of the guys is a cutie. We're gonna play a bit of football in my yard do we have a reason to be out there," Gwaine says and Arthur is out the door in seconds and over in Gwaine's yard faster than he's done anything before in his life.

The rest of the guys are already there. Percy is throwing the ball in they air while the others are all trying to get it. Leon's hair is already a mess. Somehow Gwaine's hair looks as good as ever and Elyan is literally trying to climb Percival like a tree to get the ball. 

As he makes his way over he eyes the moving van in the drive way of the empty house. He can see a couch and bed frame, what looks like a desk and a couple of boxes and dressers.

He's thinking that perhaps they should help this guy move in when two men come out of the house. One is just his type. Tall, thin, with black hair and blue eyes that Arthur could get lost in. The second has darker skin, carefully combed hair, muscles and a hidden strength about him. Decidedly not his type.

"Hey there I'm Arthur. I live down the street. Pleasure to meet you," he says giving his best grin.

"Lance Emrys and this is my brother Merlin," the man says and Merlin looks at him then away. 

Shy then.

"Do you need some help?" Arthur asks.

"No, thank you though, but we have movers," Lance says and Merlin lifts one of the boxes labeled office into his arms.

"Are you going to talk all day or are we going to get some of this stuff inside?" Merlin asks.

"Sure," Lance says with a grin and the two of them head inside with a couple of boxes and Arthur heads over to the others.

"See cute," Gwaine says.

"Yeah but not very social," Arthur says.

"Neither are you. Outside of us you have no friends," Gwaine says.

"Hey!"

"It's true. Come on let's a game started. Maybe we can get the older one to play," Gwaine says and throws the ball to Elyan.

"There's something weird about them," Arthur says.

"How so?"

"They didn't have anything personal," Arthur says.

"What do you mean?" 

"Like you know how you have your hoodies and I have my dad's old set of encyclopedias for no reason? All their stuff is clinical. It's not used. Like it was bought new," Arthur says.

"Arthur, it's your day off. Stop," Gwaine says and Arthur sighs.

"You're right," Arthur says and catches the next throw from Elyan. He gets so wrapped up in the game he doesn't notice the moving truck leave and Lance and Merlin sitting in their yard.

At least until it's time for lunch. 

"Hey! You guys want to join us for lunch?" Leon's going to grab a pizza," Elyan asks.

Arthur watches the two lean close to have a whispered conversation. They seem to be arguing but soon they're crossing the street.

"Yeah sure," Lance says and Merlin stays quiet.

"So... I'm Arthur, like I said earlier," Arthur says.

"Leon, anything you don't want?"

"Peppers," Merlin says softly and Leon nods.

"Elyan!" He says.

"Percy."

"I'm Gwaine luv," the Irishman says.

"Lance," he says.

"Merlin," he says with a small smile.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Elyan says.

"So...what do you all do?" Lance asks.

"Leon and I are detectives with the local police force," Arthur says.

"Receptionist," Percival says.

"Engineer," Elyan says.

"CSI luv," Gwaine says.

"What about the two of you?"

"Writer," Lancelot says.

"Accountant," Merlin says.

"Ooooh numbers man to my science," Gwaine says and Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Is he always this much of a flirt?" Merlin asks.

"Only with the pretty ones," Gwaine says with a wink.

"Ignore him. He flirts with anything that moves," Arthur says and when the pizza gets there it has their whole attention.

Everything else is forgotten.


End file.
